


Colour Coded

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2008-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly's smarter than the Rangers give her credit for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour Coded

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to EstiRose for the beta!

Kelly glanced at her watch again and sighed. Dustin and Blake were officially late for their shifts. She sighed and headed for the tv in the lounge. The sports network was doing a feature on rock climbing and Kelly was pretty sure Kelsey said she was in it.

Flicking to the appropriate channel, Kelly found a special news broadcast instead.

"This is Special News Reporter Todd Walker," said the reporter. "I'm reporting live at the scene of the latest monster attack. Where- Ladies and gentlemen, I have good news! The Power Rangers have just shown up!"

Kelly smiled, Blue Bay Harbor was always so surprised and happy when the Rangers showed up to save the day. This wasn't the first time she'd lived in a city with Power Rangers. Mariner Bay had gotten over this kind of reaction within the first few battles. Of course, it helped that the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers never hid who or what they were.

She sat down on the lounge couch, thinking back to those days. Kelsey had been so excited too...

***

Kelly looked around the park again. No Kelsey. She grumbled in annoyance and checked her watch again.

"Kelly!"

She looked up to see Kelsey coming in at top speed on her blades. Kelly watched as Kelsey easily leapt over a couple of bicycles, swerved around a baby carriage and came to a sliding stop right in front of her. She shook her head and gave Kelsey a fond look. "Crazy."

"Bossy." Kelsey grinned and stuck her tongue out at Kelly.

Kelly shook her head. "You're late. Please tell me you didn't run over some little old lady."

"Nope," said Kelsey, dropping down onto the bench beside her. "Did you watch the news today?"

Oh, God. "What did you do?"

"Hey!" said Kelsey, laughing. She swatted Kelly's shoulder lightly. "I didn't do it, I joined it."

"What?" said Kelly. Kelsey held up her left arm. There was a strange, grey device strapped to it. Wait. Kelly recognized that. Channel 5 did a segment on it after the Power Rangers had their first battle. "Oh, my god! You're a Power Ranger?"

Kelsey nodded. "Lightspeed Rescue Yellow Ranger," she said proudly.

"Wow. So I guess coming to Blue Bay Harbor to take over that sports shop is out, huh?"

Kelsey's smile fell. "Yeah, sorry Kelly. With these demons out, Mariner Bay kinda needs me."

"Don't worry about it," said Kelly, bumping their shoulders together. "How did they pick you for Yellow Ranger, any ways?"

"It's so cool. See, there's all these traits that get associated with each colour, right?"

***

The front door's bell rang and Kelly shook herself out of her memories. She got up to greet the customers, only to find Blake and Dustin walking in. Out of breath. And Dustin was limping slightly. Strange...

"Hey, guys!" she said, making them jump. "You're late and I hope you have a good excuse."

Dustin and Blake traded guilty looks. "Um, yeah..." said Blake slowly.

The bell rang again and Dustin's face lit up. "Look! Customers!" He all but ran towards them.

"I should get that stock up done," said Blake, giving her a quick grin before making a run for the back.

Kelly shook her head and turned to see if the rock climbing story was back on. It was just the news, now replaying clips of the Ranger battle. Kelly winced in sympathy at the hit the Yellow Ranger took to his leg. Same leg as Dustin- Kelly froze then slowly turned around to watch Dustin.

Now that she thought about it. Shane, Tori and Dustin. Always wearing the same colours as the original three Rangers. Hadn't Kelsey told her that Rangers almost always had a thing for their colour, even before becoming Rangers? And Blake and Hunter's appearances and disappearances tended to match those of the Dark Red and Dark Blue Rangers... She chewed her lip thoughtfully. And they had a friend, Cam? He was always wearing green...

Kelly placed the remote on the table in the lounge and headed into her office. She closed the door behind her and picked up the phone. Quickly dialling a number she'd long since memorized, she tapped her foot while it rang. Then it picked up.

"Kelsey? Hey! Listen, I was wondering. What were those traits associated with the Ranger colours again?"

End.


End file.
